1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of Internet access and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of Internet access where network access to mobile subscriber devices is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several Internet service providers (ISPs) provide services at public locations such as hotels, airports, restaurants, coffee shops, etc. (so-called “hot-spots”). Many of these locations provide service for a fee. The fee may be provided via a web-browser interface using credit card, debit card, prepaid card, etc., or the user may be part of a subscriber group where access may be granted for the subscriber via submission of subscription credentials (e.g., a username and password) inputted by a user. However, direct fee collection from users can pose some complexity, can take up additional personnel resources, and may not allow a network provider to direct subscribers to hot-spots.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.